Stretch
The Dundreary Stretch is a four-door "stretch" limousine which has appeared in the following games: * Grand Theft Auto III (first appearance) * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Grand Theft Auto Advance * Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Grand Theft Auto IV * Grand Theft Auto V (seen in trailers) Overview Design The Stretch's design varies in each game, being modelled after the most common American limousines of their respective depicted periods: * In Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, the Stretch resembles a third generation Lincoln Town Car. * In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, it resembles a seventh generation Cadillac DeVille. * In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, it resembles the second generation Lincoln Town Car, albeit with headlights, front grille and tail-lights of a Cadillac Fleetwood and DeVille respectively. * The inspiration for Grand Theft Auto Advance's Stretch is uncertain due to the lack of detail. * In Grand Theft Auto IV, it is the limo version of the Admiral manufactured by Dundreary. Despite being a limousine, it is a 4-door vehicle, meaning it is only capable of carrying 4 passengers. Trunk-mounted "boomerang" TV antennae are depicted in the GTA Vice City, GTA Advance, GTA Vice City Stories and GTA IV renditions of the Stretch, with the GTA IV rendition featuring two additional antennas. Detailing within the passenger compartment of the limousines vary between games but remained largely unremarkable until GTA IV, wherein the passenger compartment features LED lighting in the floor and ceiling, a mini-bar and two television screens. GTA IV's Stretch also features more durable windows (particularly side windows) than other cars in the game - they can withstand a significant amount of gunfire before shattering. The Stretch comes in somewhat limited color variations: in GTA III, GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories, it is available in only dark grey, light grey and white, with a black variant available in two GTA III missions and one VCS mission; in GTA Vice City, it is only available in white, with the exception of a gold variant used by Candy Suxxx during "Martha's Mug Shot", and a black variant used by Avery Carrington during cutscenes for his missions (unobtainable to the player); in GTA San Andreas, it is available only in white, but can be modified and painted any color in a Transfender workshop; note, however, that only the upper portion of the Stretch can be given a custom color (one Stretch can be found during the mission "Jizzy" that is black on the lower portion, although obtaining this Stretch is extremely difficult). In Vice City Stories, a bulletproof black Stretch is obtained during Kill Phil and is retained afterwards, so it can be parked in a garage and saved after completing the mission. Performance Being a large, multi-passenger vehicle with an extended drive axle due to its length, this vehicle has a very powerful V8 and rear-wheel drivetrain. Its length makes it difficult to maneuver through tight spaces and around corners at high speed, and its suspension is too soft, contributing to body roll. Although it may be prone to body roll, the soft suspension also guarantees a very comfortable ride on potholed roads. Its ability to absorb damage is not particularly impressive either, making the Stretch more of a specific-use vehicle, or a status-grabber, and a generally poor choice for primary transportation, or for evading cops. Unfortunately, it can only fit three passengers, and thus cannot be used to transport extra gang members in, like the Coach or Bus can. Its top speed in GTA IV is amazingly 187 mph. The Stretch in GTA III and GTA Vice City perform differently, as they are front-wheel drive. An exception is the Love Fist, which is RWD. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) *Color *Wheels (ten types) *Nitro (2x only) *Bass Boost *Hydraulics Variants With modified/unique designs * The Love Fist in GTA Vice City: The band Love Fist use this customized, shorter version of the Stretch. This vehicle sounds and feels supercharged, with improved acceleration, speed, and handling. * The Stretch E in The Ballad of Gay Tony: A stretched variant of the game's redesigned Schafter. With unique colors GTA III ;Black Stretch This Stretch is only available to use for the missions Salvatore's Called A Meeting and Chaperone. It cannot be found anywhere else in the game. After the mission is passed, the Stretch can be saved normally. GTA Vice City ;Black Stretch As seen during the opening cutscenes of the missions Four Iron, Demolition Man, and Two Bit Hit, Avery Carrington appears in possession of a unique black Stretch. The Stretch cannot be obtained in the mission as it appears only in the cutscenes. But if the player activates the black traffic cheat, and locates a Stretch, they can own one. ;Gold Stretch During the mission "Martha's Mug Shot" in GTA Vice City, there is a chance to obtain a specially colored gold Stretch. After Candy is dropped off, the Stretch will park itself on the road just south of Malibu Club. The player can proceed with the mission normally up until the point where a wanted level is received. After clearing the wanted level, the player can obtain the Stretch and proceed to complete the mission normally while in the Stretch. After the mission is passed, the Stretch can be saved normally. GTA Advance ;Vermilion Stretch During the mission Decoy Disaster, the stretch used to distract attackers has a special bright orange paint job not found in normal conditions. GTA San Andreas ;Black Stretch During the mission "Ice Cold Killa" in GTA San Andreas, there is a completely black Stretch that is available for the player to obtain. To get this start the mission, then go to the Pleasure Domes. There will be two of them parked out front of the club. So you can pick one of them and save it in a safehouse garage. This is extremely easier to obtain the Stretch in the mission Jizzy. Also note that there are two cheats available to get the Stretch; the black traffic cheat, and the Stretch spawn cheat. ;White-black Stretch The unique white Stretch with a black underside can be obtained in GTA San Andreas via the mission "Jizzy" during the last assignment in the mission to kill one of Jizzy's prostitutes who has decided to become a preacher's mistress. Both individuals ride the aforementioned Stretch escorted by a black Huntley, and the player is required to kill the preacher, the prostitute, and their escort. Due to the nature of the mission, obtaining the Stretch can be difficult; the mission will often result in the Stretch bursting into flames and exploding. Drive-by shooting may be employed, damaging the Stretch; it is also difficult to forcefully stop the vehicle because the player drives a much lighter Broadway, let alone catch up with it; the Stretch will also crash into a sculpture in the middle of the City Hall, thereby possibly resulting the vehicle resting upside down and exploding subsequently. So the only two ways to obtain this are: try to destroy the Stretch near a safehouse with an active garage, and push the wreckage in. Or try to pin in against an obstruction such as a wall of a building, and shoot the driver in the head with something. Once you do this get in (after you killed the Preacher, and supposedly the prostitute) and do a drive-by on Jizzy's Broadway thereby failing the mission. Then put the Stretch in a garage. There is, though, a much easier way: Obtain the Black Stretch (see previous section), then take it to a TransFender, choose "Colors" and put the car's color in white. The bottom will stay black. The black bottom Stretch also appears in Ice Cold Killa, near Jizzy's Broadway. It is entirely black in this appearance, but features a silver trim on its sides and when modified at Transfender, only the top color will change. Drive it to a garage and return to complete the rest of the mission. A white limousine was featured on WCTR, "Sensationalist Bullshit". Trivia *The Stretch in Vice City has a bug, If you damage one of the side-front panels, then that front light at that side will still work but the front light on the undamaged side will not work. *Usually the Stretch is based on the games's Admiral or Sentinel, but with some minor differences *Even though the Stretch in GTA Vice City Stories has dual exhaust pipes, the exhaust fumes is only coming through the right pipe. *The GTA IV rendition of the Stretch will make an audible "door ajar" dinging noise if a door is open. It can be heard clearly in quiet areas with the volume turned up. *The Stretch in GTA IV features TV screens in the passenger compartment, depicting images of the beta version of the Sultan RS and a vague image of a boat at sea, possibly that of the Dinghy. Because of the use of bloom effects, the latter will appear too bright for one to identify, unless they view it through the Stretch's tinted windscreens, or through inspection of internal files. *Alexandra Chilton's first car was a pink Stretch. *The Stretch plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **Master Sounds 98.3 and West Coast Talk Radio in GTA San Andreas. **Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 or Fusion FM in GTA IV. Locations The Stretch is only used in a few missions, and is usually found in the more affluent areas in each city. GTA III * Can be found driving around throughout Staunton Island and parts of Shoreside Vale. * A unique black Stretch can be obtained during the missions Salvatore Called A Meeting and Chaperone. GTA Vice City * Parked on the opposite side of the stairs from the Infernus at Vercetti Estate in Vice City. * Spawns during the mission The Party. * Three Stretches spawn at the foot of the stairs to Tommy's mansion during the mission Keep Your Friends Close.... GTA San Andreas * The Strip, Las Venturas. * Calton Heights, San Fierro. * Behind the Wang Cars showroom in San Fierro (only when wanted for export). * Specially colored Stretch in the mission Jizzy * Three black ones outside Jizzy B's club during Ice Cold Killa * Can be seen driving around in Downtown, Los Santos occasionally. * Spawns and can be seen driving in Verona Beach and Rodeo * Spotted driving around Santa Maria Beach GTA Vice City Stories * Across the street from the Pay 'n' Spray, in front of a hotel in Ocean Beach, Vice City * Northeast from the hospital in Vice Point, Vice City. * It can be bought by the player for around $3000 at Sunshine Autos. When bought, it comes in various colors and is bulletproof (but can still be damaged from crashes). GTA IV * Can generally be found in Algonquin's more expensive areas, the Middle Park area, Lancaster, and occasionally in The Triangle, Star Junction, and Francis International Airport, Liberty City. * Very common when exiting the Middle Park East Safehouse. * Sometimes they're seen in Broker/Dukes and that's rare in the game. * Spawns more commonly when driving a Marbelle around FIA * They can be seen driving around all over Alderney. * Almost always found driving around Francis International Airport Grand Theft Auto V * TBA Notable Owners * Barry Mickelthwaite * Ricardo Diaz * Avery Carrington * Tommy Vercetti * Salvatore Leone * Maria Latore * Donald Love * Toshiko Kasen * Alexandra Chilton Video gallery fJIbzYcI1ps The news and all everythings that matters﻿ to you! Like sensationalist bullshit. WCTR Call Sign Station I.D. number 4 as "Sensationalist Bullshit" while driving a white limo (or Stretch Limousine), taxi, coach, bus, off-road vehicle, motorcycle, industrial vehicles, 4-door and 2-door cars. See also * Limousine, GTA1 equivalent. * Royal Stretch, London 1969 equivalent. * Stretch Limousine, GTA2 equivalent. * Sports Limousine, sporty version of a limousine in GTA2. * Dementia Limousine, Dementia-based limousine in GTA2. * The Love Fist limousine in GTA Vice City. * Limo, GTA Chinatown Wars equivalent. * Stretch E, a limosuine based on the Schafter in The Ballad of Gay Tony. }} de:Stretch-Limo es:Stretch Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Limousines Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Luxury Cars